That Sinking Feeling
by shelikesglitter
Summary: Finn & Rachel. Inspired by a line in the promo for Original Song. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

First time publishing, long time reader. Unbeta'd. My take on Finn and Rachel and how I would like them to progress from now on. Based on a line from the promo for 2x16 Original Song. All reviews welcome. Do Not Own, or else Finn wouldn't be such a hypocritical douche. :D

* * *

"Do you know how this story ends? I get Finn, and you get heart broken."

Rachel felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked up at Quinn. Who was she kidding? She was always going to be second best to the future Prom Queen. She was stupid to think she would ever be anything more then a placeholder for the blonde.

Rachel turned, he hair whipping around, as she fled from the auditorium. Her vision was blurred as she watched feet carry her up the aisle to the main exit, heart pounding in her ears. She pushed the door open and collided with a solid chest.

"Rachel? Are you okay? I was just coming to look for Quinn—"

A sob echoed around her and Finn softly put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. She couldn't do this. She couldn't stand her, be this close to him. It was killing her.

"What did you say to hear?" He asked. She looked up and saw his gaze was over her head. Quinn must have followed her out.

"It's okay Finn." Their eyes locked and she took a step back. "I'm okay. You're happy and that's all I want for you."

He looked confused.

"I know." She looked at Quinn, standing silently behind Finn, then back at him. "You guys are together. You gave her the hickey and you love her and your happy. I know and I get."

She felt the fresh tears streaking down her face. He took a step towards her and she took a step back.

"Rach."

"I have to go." Once again her vision was blurred as she watched her feet move over the shiny floors. She felt like she was sinking into them as she tried to press forward.

"Rachel." She could tell from the echo in the empty hallway that she had put some distance between them. She would be free as soon as she made it through the doors just ahead of her. She just had to keep moving.

"Rachel." She stopped. The sound of his voice froze her movements; her progress.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was accusing and hard. "Leave her alone Jesse."

She could hear the footsteps move towards her and when she looked to her left he was there, his eyes soft and full of concern. She wanted to laugh but she knew well enough that it would probably just come out as another sob.

"Hey." She just started at him. "Lets get you out of here."

She was too overwhelmed by everything to not moved when he gently placed his hand on the small of her back and urged her forward. She was still looking at him, his face forward as he guided her through the doors. She could faintly her name echoing through the hall of McKinley again.

As the doors clicked behind her she stopped and he turned to look at her.

"What are you doing her Jesse?"

"I'm here for you, Rachel."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. Much appreciated. Here's chapter two. Unbeta'd. Do Not Own.

* * *

The hallway was a flurry of activity. The clang of lockers being shut, voices carrying in the air. It all whirled around her and she swapped books from her backpack to her locker, taking out the ones she would need for her classes before lunch.

"Hey."

She sighed. She knew this was coming and she was dreading the conversation.

"What Finn?" She didn't look at him, instead trying to prolong her task of preparing for class. She wanted nothing more then to crawl into her locker, find some sort of escape from standing in the hallway with the guy who was walking around with her heart on the bottom of his shoe.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay after yesterday?" His voice was soft and she wanted scream. She knew Finn wasn't the brightest of crayons but seriously? He was asking her if she was okay? She didn't think she could ever be okay again.

She looked at him, showface in full effect. "I'm fine. I told you that yesterday."

She closed her locker, and little harder then necessary, and the sound metal meeting metal did nothing to ease the tension in the air. The silence was suffocating her.

"Is that all Finn? I need to get to class."

"What was Jesse doing her yesterday? What did he want?"

_I'm here for you, Rachel._

"To talk."

"About what? What did he say you?"

"Finn, it's none of your concern. He wanted to talk, we talked, and what we talked about is between him and I. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be late for homeroom."

She turned to leave, trying to get swept away in the current of students moving towards their designated classes. If she stayed any longer she'd be left alone with him and that wasn't she wanted. Not now.

"Don't fall for it." She stopped. So much for getting away from this conversation. She turned to look at him. He was looking at the ground.

"Fall for what Finn?" He looked at her, almost as if he was surprised that she heard him.

"Whatever he said to you. Don't believe it, he's playing you again and you're—"

"Don't! Don't pretend you know what his motives are. Don't pretend that you're looking out for me. Don't pretend you care."

"Rach—" The pet name hung in the air between them. He stepped towards her and she stepped back. Déjà vu. "I do care."

"Well you better figure out how not to because you're with Quinn now and I'm not going to let you make me into that girl again."

"What girl?" He asked, confused.

"That stupid girl that loved you, and let you make her look like fool." Her voice was cracking. "That girl who let you cheat on your girlfriend because she though maybe you'd see that she was worth it; worth more then popularity." Her vision was blurring and she knew that the tears were going to wet her cheeks any moment now. "I'm done feeling worthless. Jesse wants me. He came back for me. He's sorry and I forgive him and he loves me."

"He cracked an egg on your head, Rachel. How can you forgive that." His voice was hard, angry. And that made her angry.

"I guess you inspired me. I mean, Quinn slept with you best friend, got pregnant and let you think it was yours. You forgave her for that. I guess I can forgive Jesse for an egg."

She watched as his jaw clenched. She offered him a watery smile.

"He going to break you heart, Rachel." That made her laugh. It was sort and devoid of enjoyment.

"You can't break what's already broken, Finn. And no one will every hurt me the way you have."

She turned to leave, but looked back at him over her shoulder.

"You better get to class. I'm sure Quinn's wondering where you are."


End file.
